Did You Know That?
by AshRB
Summary: The Harvest Moon characters break the 4th wall and talk about some things they noticed while playing their games...I mean living their lives. You just may learn something too.


_There were a few little things in the Harvest Moon games that I've discovered that I wondered if anyone else knew about. I also haven't written a fanfic in forever so I decided to write one about the things I discovered. Some of the information in this fanfic is stuff I've only read about on websites and haven't been able to check for myself yet, so I'm not sure that everything is true. I'm also not certain about some of the character names. Those of you out there who already know about this stuff, please don't think I'm an idiot._

_I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. The best thing I have is wordpad._

_Disclamer: I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did 'Natume' (Yes, Natsume actually spelled their own name wrong once.) would not be doing the translations in America. I would also do something about Rising Star for all my European friends._

**Did You Know That?**

It was a rainy day in Flower Bud Village and Jill was very busy cooking dinner. Her cousin from Forget-Me-Not Valley would arrive at any moment and Jill wanted her to be impressed. She hardly ever had the chance to talk to her rather large family ever since she signed up for the Exciting Ranch Plan.

Suddenly, there was a loud, pounding knock on the door.

"Open the door!" yelled a female voice that contained just a hint of twang.

Jill quickly ran over to the door and pulled it open. There, in all her dripping wet glory, was Jill's cousin. Her cousin, who was also commonly called Jill, stomped inside.

"Do ya have a towel or somethin' I can use?" the soaking wet Jill asked the dry one.

"Hold on," said the other.

Jill from Flower Bud went over to her bed and pulled off the top blanket. Her cousin looked at her quizzically as she was handed the bedspread.

"Ya sure ya don't mind me usin' this?" she asked.

"I have three more beds in storage," the hostess explained.

A few minutes later, Valley Jill was now only damp and Flower Bud Jill was setting dinner on the table.

"Mmm...Quesadillas!" the guest sniffed the air.

"Dig in," said the hostess.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes cleaned and put away, the Jills sat back down at the table to talk.

"It's rather annoying that we're both named 'Jill'," Flower Bud Jill sighed.

Valley Jill looked down at the table with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Actually, I have a bit of a confession to make..." she started.

"What's that?"

"My name isn't really 'Jill'," the valley girl covered her face with her hands.

"It isn't? That's great! We can get rid of this confusion once and for all! What is it?"

Valley Jill looked at her cousin through her fingers.

"It's ....Pony...." she whispered.

The hostess' eyes widened and she couldn't help but let a grin spread across her face.

"Are. You. Serious?" she asked, resisting the urge to giggle.

Pony merely groaned. This was why she never told anyone her real name. 'Jill' was a good, solid, normal name. 'Pony'... what had her parents been thinking?

Jill finally pushed back the urge to relentlessly tease her cousin. She decided to continue the conversation.

"You know, I don't think my name is 'Jill' either," she said.

Pony propped her head up with one hand an listened.

"Now, I'm not sure about this," continued Jill, "But, I think my name is 'Tina'."

" That's alot better then 'Pony'," Pony grumbled

"The point is, neither of our names are really 'Jill'," Tina said, "It makes me wonder about all of the Jacks' names. I know that the name of my male counterpart is really 'Tito'."

Pony took a deep breath.

"Well, if I'm the Pony from AnWL, then the name of my male counterpart from AWL is Mark. If I'm the Pony from HM:DS Cute, then I don't know the name of the guy from HM:DS."

Tina looked confused.

"Wait. Isn't 'Mark' the name of that blond guy from Island of Happiness?" she asked.

"Yep, but I know that "Mark' is also the name of the AWL guy because in HM:DS and in HM:DS Cute there is a huge rock right above the construction site/ circus area. The rock is really the tombstone of the AWL farmer."

"REALLY!" exclaimed Tina who had pulled out her Nintendo DS out of her pocket as was loading up her 1st diary of HM:DS.

Tina led her character past Galen and Nina's house to the construction area. She then headed north to the big rock. Once in front of the rock, she pressed the 'A' button.

"The great farm king 'Mark' rests here," Tina read aloud. She shut her DS off.

"Told ya so," said Pony.

"Wow! I always thought that was a rock you couldn't smash until you had the strongest hammer! This is so cool!" Tina exclaimed.

"Anyway, back to the Jacks. I wonder what the male version of Claire is called?"

Tina smiled and pulled out Puzzle de Harvest Moon."

"It's Pete," she answered,"And actually, it makes me wonder if the dude from HM:DS is also called 'Pete' since you can play as Claire in HM:DS Cute too..."

"Don't remind me..." Pony grumbled,"Claire already had More Friends of Mineral Town and Back to Nature For Girls. Forget-Me-Not Valley is MINE!"

Tina was trying to make a list of all the Harvest Moon games and the names of the farmers associated with them. So for her list looked like this...

_Harvest Moon SNES: Jack?_

_Harvest Moon GBC: Jack?_  
_Harvest Moon 2 GBC: Jack and Jill?  
Harvest Moon 3 GBC: Jack and Jill?  
Harvest Moon 64: Jack? Tito maybe?  
Back to Nature: Jack? Pete maybe?  
Back to Nature For Girls: Claire  
Save the Homeland: Jack?  
A Wonderful Life: Mark  
Another Wonderful Life: Pony (giggle)  
A Wonderful Life SE: Mark  
Magical Melody: Tito and Tina  
HM:DS: Jack? Pete maybe?  
HM:DS Cute: Pony and Claire  
Island of Happiness: Mark and Chelsea  
Tree of Tranquility: Takeru and Akari _

Tina didn't include the Rune Factory games, Innocent Life, and the games that were only out in Japan so far because her brain already hurt.

Pony looked at the list.

"Man, we're breaking the 4th wall..." she sighed.

"Yep. That's what AshRB does," Tina explained.

"AshRB?"

"The author."

"Oh."

The room was silent for a moment. Tina listened as the rain continued to fall. She hoped that it would stop soon. Her animals hated being cooped up in the barn. Then Tina started wondering, how did the "Jack and Jill" thing get started in the first place? She asked her cousin if she knew.

"Well," began Pony,"In the very first Harvest Moon there were only four spaces for letters when ya typed in names. Imagine the delima many people had in the naming the main character…"

"There are plenty of names that have four letters or less!" Tina interrupted, "Take our names for example…"

"Well…How many boy names are there that follow that rule?!"

"Tito, Mark, Pete, Jack, Ralf, Kurt, Ray, Joe, Joey, Bob, Rock, Rick, Ness, Link, Glen, Luke, Matt, John, Jay…

"I get it! There are a lot of boy names that have four letters or less!"

"…Gray, Blue, Ben, Nick, Garu, Gill, Gil, Sora, Riku, Scot, Sean…"

"ANYWAY…If ya meet certain requirements, at one point in the game you can trade a cow for magic beans. People thought immediately of the fairy tale and thus, our capped friend was dubbed 'Jack'."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I think Nintendo Power called him Jack in issue 93 on page 52…

There was a short silence. Finally, Tina spoke up.

"How did you know that?" she asked, "That's, like, scary die-hard fan stuff right there…"

"…I've subscribed to Nintendo Power for a long time…"

"That magazine has been around for 21 years! How old are you?"

"How old are you, missy?"

"I…I'm not really sure…Nobody ever ages in Flower Bud…

"It depends on what game your playing in Forget-Me-Not Valley wether I age or not…"

The room was silent once again.

"So how did the 'Jill' thing get started?" Tina finally asked.

"Well, I can only assume that in the first game that you could play as a girl, fans turned to the nursery rhyme Jack and Jill and dubbed her that…" Pony explained.

"Oh."

"Now that I think about it… I think that the very first Harvest Moon may have taken place here in Flower Bud! Many of the characters are the same!"

"There are also many Save the Homeland characters too…"

More silence.

"Man! I wish that I knew everyone's real names! It's going to drive me crazy until I do!" Tina complained.

Pony pulled a random laptop out of her rucksack.

"Wanna do some research?" she asked?

-

Far away from Flower Bud Village, on Waffle Island, Akari and her male counterpart, Takeru, were also having a conversation. In contrast to Flower Bud's rainy weather, Waffle Island was bright and sunny. The farmer's sat on Akari's porch and sipped orange juice. The female farmer's cows mooed contently over in the field. It was a lovely day.

"So, Takeru," Akari asked the boy that looked like he could be her twin,"How's life in File number 2?"

Akari's own ranch was located on file number one.

Takeru finished his orange juice and stretched before answering.

"Well," he began,"I'm not as far as you are. I've just completed the thrid rainbow. I also have Maya at four hearts!"

"That's great!" praised Akari,"I hope you enjoy the picnic! By the way, how have you been pronouncing her name?"

"Um…Seeing as how we are talking to eachother, I think you just heard me pronounce it."

"I know, but the people in FanFiction land didn't hear you pronounce it!"

Takeru sighed. He hated breaking the forth wall. He liked it when things were neat and organized.

"I pronounce it May-uh," he finally explained.

Akari threw her hands up in the air.

"WHY DOE'S EVERYONE SAY IT LIKE THAT!?!!!! IT'S PRONOUNCED MY-UH!" she corrected.

"….Really?"

"Yep."

"I guess it's a good thing that I haven't said her name around her."

"Sure is. Here on file one, if she hears you say it wrong…Things can get scary."

The farmers stared at the sky for a bit. They could detect faint rain clouds in the distance. It would rain the next day.

" I found out something neat the other day!" Takeru exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" asked Akari curiously.

"You know how you are also called 'Angela' and I am also called 'Kevin'? Well, I found out that when you type in your name at the beginning of the game, you can go down to the 'default' button and get other names besides those."

"O.M.G. No way…"

"It's true! All of my names are Kevin, Ben, Adam, David, Arthur, and Steve. Your names are Angela, Karla, Janet, Lisa, Leela, and Amy. You can also use this trick when naming you ranch, animals, and child."

Akari was in a state of utter shock. All of those times when she couldn't think of animal names…

"I wonder how many people in FanFiction land know about this…" she whispered.

Takeru just shook his head. FanFiction land…

-

Back in Flower Bud Village…

Tina and Pony, formally known as the Jills, finally closed the laptop. Their eyes were strained and tired from staring at the computer screen. Yet, they had been unable to locate all of the farmer's names. They took what little information they had and put it into a list. The rain continued to pour outside.

_Harvest Moon SNES: Unknown. Pete or Jack.  
Harvest Moon GB: Pete and Sara  
Harvest Moon 2 GBC: Pete and Sara  
Harvest Moon 3 GBC: Pete and Sara  
Harvest Moon 64: Unknown. Jack or Pete  
Back to Nature: Pete  
Back to Nature For Girls: Claire  
Save the Homeland: Unknown  
A Wonderful Life: Mark  
Another Wonderful Life: Pony  
A Wonderful Life SE: Mark  
Magical Melody: Tito and Tina  
HM:DS: Unknown. Jack or Pete  
HM:DS Cute: Pony and Claire  
Island of Happiness: Mark and Chelsea  
Tree of Tranquility: Takeru and Akari _

"I'm willing to guess that the 'Jacks' are 'Petes'," Tina concluded.

"I'm not sure that all of those sites were reliable. One of them said my name was 'Gretta.'" Pony sighed.

"What if it is?"

"…Don't confuse my more then I already am, Tina."

"Sorry."

Both of the girls were exhausted. It was late and very dark outside seeing as how the rain clouds covered the moon. Pony would have to spend the night at Tina's.

"Well, we did learn something neat about the 'Mark' rock," Tina pointed out.

"Yeah," Pony smiled," How if you play AWL and use yer GBA to connect to Friends of Mineral Town and then put the same copy of Friends of Mineral Town in yer DS and connect it to HM:DS or Cute, the name ya gave your farmer in AWL will appear on the rock instead of 'Mark'."

"I wonder if it works with AnWL and More Friends of Mineral Town too?"

"I wish there was a way that I could check. I don't even have a Mineral Town game.

"Me neither…"

Saddened now, the girls discussed where Pony would sleep that night.

"Oh! I know! You can sleep in my extra house! Tina exclaimed.

"Great!" Pony smiled, "Where is it?"

Tina got ou her map and pointed to the location.

"It's on the other side of town?" Pony sighed.

"Oh!" Tina remembered,"The rain. Right…"

"It's okay. A little rain never hurt anyone…"

Pony left.

_Well, I hope you guys learned some interesting stuff. If any of you can check out the 'Mark' rock thing, please say so in your reveiw._


End file.
